


La ceremonia de los solitarios

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jairo, música popular argentina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un bar en una tarde lluviosa puede ser el lugar perfecto para que los corazones solitarios coincidan. Historia inspirada vagamente en la canción "MIlagro en el Bar Unión", del cantautor argentino Jairo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ceremonia de los solitarios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damablanca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/gifts), [Any_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/gifts), [VavaBeatle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/gifts).



“Ella está triste y él está solo en el Bar Unión”

Jairo – Milagro en el Bar Unión

“Él pide un wisky Caballo Blanco para empezar…

a él, los caballos lo ponen siempre sentimental.”

 

“Qué manera de llover…” pensó Jaime, observando la acera mojada por la ventana contigua a su mesa. “Más bien parece que los Siete se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para mearnos todos juntos.” Era una flagrante blasfemia, pero lo hizo sonreír mientras apuraba los restos del wisky en el fondo de su vaso. “El segundo, y todavía no son las seis y media de la tarde. Qué bien vamos hoy…”

Él sabía que, probablemente, los Dioses ya ni siquiera se molestaran en castigar sus muestras de rebeldía. Eso, en el supuesto que fuesen reales. Pero, si lo eran… ¿qué? Había hecho cosas diez veces más graves que mofarse de ellos. Y había pagado con creces, qué tanto. Como si el rencor de su hermano menor, los desaires de su hermana-amante y el desprecio de su padre no fueran suficiente reprimenda.

Apoyó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa justo cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta cristalera al abrirse, dejando pasar a una muchacha.

“Qué pedazo de humanidad…” se dijo el hombre, mirándola con descaro. Calculó que era más alta que él y, probablemente, más pesada. Maciza, de espaldas anchas, con unos jeans gastados y unas gruesas botas sin tacón, el abrigo chorreando y el cabello, pajizo y corto, pegado al cuello de puro empapado. O el chaparrón la había tomado por sorpresa, o estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para huir en medio de la tormenta, de donde fuera que hubiese salido. Eso fue bastante para picar la curiosidad de Jaime.

La joven se hallaba demasiado ensimismada para percibir la atención que se le dispensaba, de modo que pudo mirarla a gusto mientras ella se deshacía del gabán verde oscuro que contribuía aún más a darle un aspecto andrógino. La muchacha lo acomodó en el respaldo de una silla junto a la mesa que había elegido, también próxima a la ventana pero a pocos pasos de la entrada del local. Tomó asiento, ordenó algo al camarero y, a los pocos minutos, éste le alcanzó una taza de café. Ella apenas lo probó, mientras extraía de su bolso un teléfono celular. Jaime la vio juguetear con el artefacto, como si leyera o enviara mensajes, y percibió que, inesperadamente, sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas. Unos ojos asombrosamente bellos y puros, de una dulzura singular, que contrastaba con el aspecto caballuno y poco agraciado del resto de su rostro.

Pasaron los minutos. El café, casi intacto, se enfriaba en la taza. Por fin, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla pecosa de la mujer, y ésta se la secó con el dorso de una mano enorme, haciendo un gesto de fastidio. Volvió a teclear rápidamente en el móvil y, con ademán decidido y furioso, lo dejó caer sobre la mesa, escondiendo acto seguido la cara entre las palmas.

Jaime decidió que había llegado la hora de presentarse.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

“Dios toca el piano y el segundero en el reloj

hace rayitas con alfileres en el dolor.”

 

Hacía exactamente un año del fallecimiento de Renly.

Brienne había soportado con estoicismo las miradas compasivas de su padre durante la mayor parte del día. Aunque nunca habían hablado abiertamente del tema, el hombre lo sabía todo… o prácticamente todo. A las seis de la tarde, la joven ya no había tolerado más tanta muda conmiseración y se había marchado de la casa, prefiriendo calarse hasta los huesos bajo la persistente lluvia que seguir soportando ser blanco de la lástima paternal. Caminó durante media hora bajo un aguacero que no mermaba, sin prestar demasiada atención al rumbo que tomaba. Al final, optó por entrar en un pequeño bar.

Y allí se encontraba, empapada, con un café que progresivamente se había puesto helado, mirando por enésima vez el mensaje de Loras.

_“La cirugía fue demasiado para él. Ya no queda nada por hacer. Por favor, no lo vuelvas más difícil con tu presencia.”_

Ella sabía que el muchacho no había querido ser brutal. Que estaba tanto o más lastimado que ella cuando escribió ese mensaje. Que no había calibrado cuánto la hería al negarle incluso la posibilidad de despedirse en el funeral. Pero, así y todo, le costaba perdonar la ligereza con que la habían echado de la vida que compartían hasta el día anterior al accidente.

Renly había insistido en quedarse para ayudarla a estudiar, mientras ella preparaba los últimos temas del examen más importante del semestre. Iba bastante aventajado en la carrera, y a Brienne le venía muy bien la compañía en ese trance. No se hacía la menor ilusión: tiempo atrás había descubierto que el vínculo que su amigo tenía con Loras iba mucho más allá que el de compañeros en el equipo de esgrima universitario. Pero guardándose sus primeras expectativas románticas, se había tomado su relación como lo que era, una sólida camaradería.

Loras había puesto mala cara frente al ofrecimiento de su pareja, alegando que no debería quedarse hasta tan tarde, atacado como estaba de sus alergias. No era prudente que manejara de noche y, para colmo, atiborrado de antihistamínicos como se encontraba. Pero el cabezota de Renly había impuesto su voluntad.

Y Brienne había cargado con la culpa cuando, horas más tarde, el joven había sufrido un accidente automovilístico mientras regresaba a su departamento.

Loras se había encargado de hacerle sentir que estaba de más en el hospital, cuando ella arribó luego de recibir la noticia, desesperada. No había podido hacer otra cosa que marcharse. Horas más tarde, su celular había sonado recibiendo el fatídico mensaje.

Un mensaje, nada más. Ni siquiera una llamada, sólo esas escasas palabras escritas que, para la joven, sonaban a sentencia judicial. Frías, distantes. Un muro de silencio entre ella y ese pasado común a los tres. Más doloroso todavía porque había llegado a considerar también a Loras como un verdadero amigo.

Y entonces, en ese café desconocido, Brienne tomó una determinación. No podía pasarse el resto de su vida releyendo un mensaje de texto en su teléfono celular. Había que pasar la página y seguir adelante. Ya era hora de dejar de llorar.

Y, así pensando, de un manotazo se secó la última lágrima que derramaría por esa causa. Con ademanes enérgicos, tecleó la orden de borrar el mensaje de la memoria de su móvil y arrojó el aparato sobre la mesa.

Tomando conciencia de la importancia del paso que acababa de dar, de puro alivio, hundió el rostro en el hueco formado por las palmas de sus manos.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

“Parece un cuadro pidiendo a gritos exposición:

los solitarios color de luna bajo el neón.”

 

\- Por lo que se ve, él no va a venir… - la voz sonó claramente junto a ella, varonil y rica en matices.

Y como Brienne todavía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la réplica le surgió sin demasiada reflexión

\- Evidentemente… lleva un año muerto y, de todas formas, tenía novio… - concluyó, remarcando la última palabra.

En ese momento, pareció caer en cuenta que no estaba hablando con alguna misteriosa voz de su conciencia. Bruscamente, apartó las manos que cubrían su cara y abrió los ojos, enfrentándose con quien le había dirigido la palabra.

Era tan apuesto que cualquier concepto que ella pudiera esgrimir se quedaba corto. Y le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo de papel, ahora con gesto perplejo.

\- Pues entonces parece que he metido la pata en toda la regla… - respondió, con una sonrisa capaz de ruborizar a una estatua, mientras ella aceptaba el pañuelo – Jaime Lannister, experto en presentaciones sociales fallidas… - agregó, sin dejar de sonreírle. Señalando una silla próxima, preguntó: - ¿Me permites?

Ella asintió, incapaz, por lo pronto, de decir una palabra.

Él apuntó con un dedo al café helado:

\- Temo que en este momento estés necesitando algo un poco más fuerte. – mediante señas, le pidió al camarero que les sirviera otro par de wiskies. Cuando éste lo hizo, agregó: - Ya veo que no eres muy conversadora, o a lo mejor yo soy un poco avasallante, pero al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, ¿no es así?

La muchacha tragó en seco y, sin nada que previniera su reacción, tomó el vaso de wisky y bebió un largo sorbo. Tosió dos o tres veces, revelando que no estaba demasiado habituada a las bebidas espirituosas, y luego respondió.

-Brienne… mi nombre es Brienne Tarth…

Afuera, la lluvia continuaba cayendo. Dentro del bar, la ceremonia de los solitarios recién comenzaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y ésta es la mía en el fanfiction JB. Por si alguien quiere escuchar la canción que inspiró al engendro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDIaHZtxRb0


End file.
